This invention relates to an improved mounting assembly for the balustrade, and decking and skirt panel of a passenger conveyor.
Escalators, moving walkways, and other passenger conveyors commonly include a series of tread plates, a frame, a drive, a step chain and a pair of balustrade assemblies. In escalators, for example, the frame comprises a truss on both the left and right hand sides of the frame between which the steps are positioned. Each truss has two end sections forming landings, connected by an inclined midsection. Matching pairs of roller tracks are attached on the inside of each truss, i.e. the side of the truss facing the other truss. The upper landing usually houses the escalator drive between the trusses. The drive powers a pair of step chain sprockets, which in turn impart motion to the step chain to move the tread plates. The tread plates travel a closed loop as they are guided along the roller tracks running from one elevation to the other elevation, and back. For safety reasons, passenger handrails are provided, traveling in the same direction and speed as the tread plates. A balustrade assembly supports and guides a handrail on each side of the tread plates.
Each balustrade assembly includes a balustrade panel that extends up from a base to support the handrail. Externally, the base consists of outer and inner balustrade decking and a skirt panel. The outer decking encloses the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving tread plates. The inner decking encloses the mechanics adjacent the moving tread plates. The inner decking also provides a transition section between the balustrade panel and the skirt panel. Internally, the base consists of a support structure that is attached to the frame and supports the balustrade panel and handrails.
The skirt panel lies in close proximity to, but out of contact with, the moving tread plates. The skirt panel is generally positioned in close proximity to the tread plates to decrease the likelihood that objects or body parts of passengers are pulled into and trapped in the gap between the stationary skirt panel and the moving tread plates. Also, to prevent pinching between the panel and the tread plates, the skirt panel is often a rigid panel. Skirt panels are typically assembled from structural members and sheet metal. Generally speaking, the sheet metal provides the surface in close proximity to the tread plates and the structural members add rigidity to the fabrication. The hardware necessary to locate and hold the skirt panel relative to the tread plates may depend upon and be incorporated into the structural members.
There is a continuing need to decrease material cost and complexity of balustrade assemblies without sacrificing structural requirements and to reduce the time and cost of installing and repairing such assemblies.